


Sub Service

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Weather, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Restaurants, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweat, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: A hot summer's day has Flynn entering Max's sub shop alone, both sweating and looking irresistible to each other. It doesn't take long for Flynn to be hungry for Max more than some sandwich.
Relationships: Max Russo/Flynn Jones
Kudos: 9





	Sub Service

Wiping the sweat from his brow and letting out a low groan, a teenage boy stumbled through the empty streets. The air was humid and weighed heavy on his slouched shoulders, which had, like the rest of his body, been coated in a shimmering layer of sweat. It matted his hair and wet his black tank top, making it cling to his skin. On the upside, it helped to make his body pop. Every chiselled muscle, all those delicate lines of detail etched deeper with the clinging tee. 

If only there were people around to see it.

But no, summer’s viscous heat drove them all back indoors. Flynn Jones, the sweating boy, couldn’t blame them. He could almost feel the soles of his sneakers melting onto the sidewalk. This had been a terrible day for the gym. Working up a sweat, pumping some iron when a heatwave hit. As if he wasn’t already tired enough, struggling to swallow air or cool down.

Thankfully he stumbled across something that had his hungry stomach perking up, putting a little energy behind his step. With the street empty, he hurried through the harsh sun to the large green double doors to Waverly Sub Station. He could smell the faint aroma of meat and spices, so in a daze he missed the ‘Closed’ sign and pushed on a locked door. It shook louder than he would have liked.

Inside, an individual sighed and hoped the individual would just go away. He was mid-through the monthly deep clean, which his parents had pushed on him now that it would be his future as a non-magical. He was currently focused on a fairly close to the door table, swiping circles around with a rag. His arm flexed pushing forward, showing the massive size of his biceps. Leaning over made the cleaner’s abs deeply defined, giving Flynn a side-profile of a body so muscular that even he was jealous.

He was working shirtless, with the sweaty remains of his uniform thrown on the counter while cleaning. Dripping with sweat that tangled his dark hair, yet helped to make his body show off. When he pushed away from the table, groaning, Flynn could see it all.

A total package. Buff pecs perfectly cut with dark pink nipples, a deep six pack masterfully sculpted onto his torso and a nice curve to his hips that lead into a deep ravine sliding down either hip. His V-lines lead Flynn’s eyes down to his shorts. Cute khakis supporting a massive bulge in the front. Little did he know but the moment this deep clean was done, the man’s full intent was rushing upstairs to nut one out before a long nap.

His eyes flickered towards the door, then pity flooded his system. He was a sweating mess, sure, but at least there was AC. Outside, the boy leaning on his door was left to the elements; He could see steam rising from the road itself.

He just had to hope they weren’t a total Karen.

“Ugh… I’m going to regret this,” He muttered, before swiftly opening the door. “It’s your lucky day, my man. Better come in before people see… Well, guess nobody’s out here to see, huh?”

“Yeah, never seen it this empty. Even when it’s raining there's normally some morons.” Was the response, with a light chuckle.

Flynn stepped inside then the door closed behind them. He looked around, feeling somewhat sheepish. 

“Oh, and sorry for coming after close. I hope it’s not-”

“No trouble!” The taller, much more muscular man flashed a grin. He directed Flynn over to a table by the counter with no regard for his own dress code, flexing the whole time as he took in the sight. Flynn had short, dark greyish hair shaved on all sides and fading down. A handsome, stoic face but warm smile, yet an amazing body. His biceps were larger for sure, and with his shirt being so tight there was no denying he was shredded. “So… what got you out in this heat?”

“Gym sesh, the bod doesn’t care about the weather.” Flynn responded.

“Fuuuuuck, I haven’t been to the gym in…” The man stepped behind the counter while counting his fingers. “Uh… a long time. This place has been getting slammed! Oh, and I’m Max.”

“Flynn. What’s your workout plan?” Flynn questioned, eying the older boy’s abs.

Noticing the eyes glancing down, Max Russo gave Flynn a cocky grin. He turned around to grab a fresh bun and sliced it, letting Flynn eye his ass off. Small and toned, definitely not the ass of any bottom boy. While preparing the sandwich, Max said over his shoulder: “Oh, I’m balanced mostly. Arm day, rest, leg day, quads and all that shit. You do mostly upper body stuff, yeah? Your legs are a bit thinner than the rest of you.”

It was hard not to notice his upper body being built like a brick house, while his legs weren’t as loved.

“Mhm, focus primarily on the weights and proper lifting.” Flynn responded, with a nod.

“Probably not my place, but you should do some squats or something. But… your ass is pretty nice already,” Max turned back to the salads with a sly grin. As if he’d said nothing, he looked up. “So, topping-”

Flynn smirked and decided to tease the older man a little and see how he reacted. “Oh yeah, this ‘pretty nice ass’ doesn’t bottom.” 

“Bet you do,” Max said while adding random toppings. Neither were particularly focused on the sandwich.

“Oh, I’m betting that you have taken on numerous occasions… if you aren’t working out then someone has to be working that body.” Flynn purred.

“OR,” Max smirked at Flynn, leaning over. “I’m working someone else's bod… So, you keep your ass so small and perky for a daddy to fuck? That's it, isn’t it Flynn?”

Flynn leaned in, too. Getting inches away from Max’s handsome face, feeling the breath cascade over his face. “Who said I was the one bottoming for a daddy, who said I don’t like making older men moan…?”

“That little… bottom… ass.” Max purred, getting a tiny inch closer.

“From what I saw, your perky ass would be under high demand.” Flynn chucked. “Taken a ride on daddy, Maxxy?”

Max surprised Flynn by cupping his cheek. The two hunks closed the distance with a rough kiss, locking lips as a flaming passion burst between them. Sexual tension broke as they moaned down each others’ throats, before Flynn’s lips parted and the sound was cut off by Max’s tongue. He sucked on it while making out with the sandwich boy, leaning up on the counter to kiss him harder. On instinct he wanted to crawl up over the counter and wrap around Max’s body. 

Caressing the handsome stud’s face, Max flicked his tongue around. Exploring Flynn’s mouth with a husky moan. The other tongue fought back valiantly but was overpowered and pinned down. Allowing Max to control the kiss. His hand slipped back onto the nape of Flynn’s neck.

Flynn felt the hand and shivered. The older boy held him there as they kissed, and he had no choice but to submit to it. At the very least he could battle Max’s tongue once more, coiling around it. 

His fingers clawed at the counter as their lust grew stronger. Deepening their already rough kiss. It was only a good minute or two into it when they ran out of breath that the moaning died off, grunting ceased and Max relinquished his grip.

“So is that the normal combo order…” Flynn smirked, as they broke apart before purring: “Or did the thought of riding daddy, get you in the mood?”

“You’re a cocky little shit, huh?” Max purred, licking Flynn’s lips. His dark eyes were flooded with need, a primal hunger in the ex-wizard.

Flynn simply chuckled. “When you have goods, you put them to use, daddy rider.”

“You know, it’s starting to sound like YOU have some experience riding a daddy…” Max, in a surprisingly simple movement, pushed himself on the counter and slipped over it. Standing by Flynn now, before pulling him off the chair and against his bare chest. Their lips met again for a long, deep kiss. Both of them grunted and moaned, their voices husky. “Fuck you’re a hot cocky shit, though!”

“Try a step and his son.” Flynn chuckled.

“Shit, really!?” Max exclaimed, cupping Flynn’s perky ass. Giving it a rough squeeze, liking the roundness. 

“Mhm, family bonding is a very important element.” Flynn continued, reaching around to give Max’s ass just as firm of a squeeze. Loving how it felt in his hand. They were quickly back to kissing, nibbling at each other’s lips and swirling tongues around whenever they could. Flynn felt himself melting into Max. Not just from the heat, either, but onto the sizzling sexy body of ripped muscles. Flynn decided to keep testing the hunks limits, by adding: “And not just bonding with the male members.”

Max pulled his hands back to Flynn’s shirt, then began peeling it up. Sliding the sticky shirt up over his defined body. Their lips only broke to pull it up over his head. “Mmm… my kinda guy. My sister loves this thing… Too bad the were- Uh, fiance is bigger than me.”

“Bigger might be nice but if you know how to use it… break the fiance’s ass in.” Flynn replied cockily as his body became on full display.

“Oh, I’ve tried…” Max purred, though he decided to not tell Flynn anything more about that. After all, telling some boy about werewolves in bed might be revealing. Instead, he squeezed the little buff ass again, pulling their hips together. Allowing him to slide his cock up against Flynn’s body.

“So just your sister and her fiance?” Flynn purred, moving closer and cupping Max’s chin, easing him into another kiss.

Max broke it to moan, before kissing deeper: “No… Mmm,”

“Pity.” Flynn smirked, slipping his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. “You should try the hole you came out, kinky as fuck…”

“Who says…” Max suckled the tongue like a seasoned pro, wrapping around Flynn. They stepped back against the wall, pinning Flynn’s body against it. “I haven’t?”

Flynn smirked into the kiss. He may have come for a sandwich but this was far more filling. He didn’t respond to the question and instead focused on deepening the kiss with the older Sub shop manager. With the younger muscular man groping Max through his shorts. “Bet she loved this puppy…”

“Bet yours would love this,” Max’s hand didn’t move straight to Flynn’s cock. 

Rather, starting at his collar bone a finger traced slowly downwards, followed the curve and went down between Flynn’s pecs. When it reached his abdomen, it shifted to the right. Why trace down the middle of a six-pack when you can trace down all of them. Right, loop around, then left and down again. Tenderly stroking the firm muscles, before finally slipping down a V and into Flynn’s cargo shorts. Where finally Max’s fingers wrapped around his bulky, throbbing bare cock. Pumping its sticky length.

“Damn…”

“Ooooh yeah, she was moaning like she was a bitch in heat” Flynn smirked, loving the feel of the older man’s hand on his cock.

Max stroked him a few times, before pulling his sweaty palm from Flynn’s pants. He examined the hand, while pushing their cocks together again. Using his body to pin Flynn down. “Damn, dude… you’re leaking pre already? Lick up your mess!”

“When you lick up your own…” Flynn teased, seeing the pre-cum stains leaking through Max’s light grey shorts.

“Fetch some for me, sexy boy!” Swiping the thumb and fingers across Flynn’s lips, Max cast a cocky grin.

“Oh need someone to feed you? I bet your daddy feeds right from the source…” Flynn chuckled as he fished his hand into Max’s shorts.

Just for that, Flynn got a sharp smack to the ass. He grunted, surprised by the strength Max was packing. Still, he worked a hand up and down the length of Max’s massive cock. His hand didn’t fully wrap around its thickness. This cock could rival Jeremy’s, he thought while pumping up and down. Making copious amounts of precum ooze onto his fingers.

“Was I wrong?” Flynn chuckled, wiggling his ass a little in a way that drove Logan wild.

“Very, you cocky shit!” 

Flynn’s chuckle continued. “Ah, so he prefers to fill you from the other end.”

This earnt him yet another firm spank.

He rewarded Max with a chaste moan, then muffled it by kissing him hard. This time, Flynn pushed them off the wall and pulled himself up. His legs wrapped around Max’s waist, with two hands grasping his ass. Locked at the ankles and lips, Flynn was in heaven feeling Max humping him. Their bare, muscular chests pressed together, rubbing all those sexy abs and pecs as the sweat ran down between them. 

“So,” Max said between kisses. His hands roamed from Flynn’s ass up along his spine, enjoying the feel of his body.

“Yes daddy sucker?” Flynn purred, giving Max’s ass a firm squeeze.

As his hips slammed upwards, rubbing their viciously hard cocks together, Max sunk his teeth into the supple flesh of Flynn’s neck. Growling softly into the soft skin while biting down. It was enough to make Flynn wince and tense up, pulling Max closer with his legs. “How about you go down and suck me, instead? Throat my big cock, Flynn…”

Flynn released a low moan, grinding down on Max. “How about you do it first? Give me some epic customer service…”

“Sixty-nine, final offer.” Max said in a firm tone, before his teeth sunk in.

“Deal.” 

Flynn unfurled his legs and stepped back onto the ground. He looked around briefly. The floor was perfectly clean with a shimmer casting in from the sweltering heat outside, and some of the larger tables were glossy enough to see his reflection. Though he didn’t want those breaking underneath. So, Flynn pulled Max over to a cool spot on the floor before kicking off his shoes. Leaving the socks on as he slipped off his cargo shorts then tossed them aside. 

Stunned, Max watched as the boy stripped down. Flynn had an amazing body, with his bulky chest and thick biceps. His abs were less defined but still perfect muscles that guided the eye down his naked, sweaty chest. So glossy and smooth with his coarse dark hairs matted down. The treasure trail leading into a pair of Under Armors was pretty thick. And that wasn’t the only thick thing on him. There was a tree trunk in those black, sweaty trunks. The fabric showed off every detail, every curve and vein along its throbbing length, right up to the tip which threatened to pop free when he bent over.

However, Flynn stopped there. Looking at Max expectantly. 

After flashing a quick grin and showing off by flexing his godly body, Max followed suit. Kicking off the shoes then slipping out of his uniform khakis, which left Max in a revealing pair of briefs. Not the look Flynn expected but he was loving all of it; Max’s legs were toned and his body well proportioned, sharing the muscle around. A pure beefcake with a big cock to match. Trapped in the small black briefs outlined his cock perfectly. Its flared head already peeked out the small fabric, revealing an inch of its tanned shaft before feeding down into black. The veins were menacing and sexy, leading down to his heavy-looking balls. Flynn moaned just looking at him like that. More or less just the cock, admiring the thickness.

“Fuck… my step-dad would be jealous,” He muttered, a thumb lazily sliding around in his waistband.

Max smirked, winking teasingly. “If he’s a looker, bring him for a sub and I’ll make sure he gets some ‘customer service’ as you called it.”

“You’re a little bigger, maybe, but you’re still not topping Jeremy.” Flynn slipped down his trunks, letting his raging cock pop free. Six and three quarter inches of stallion dick, wrapped up in his fingers. “Mmm… Ready to suck this thing?”

“Who said I would be topping your step daddy?” Max purred, grabbing Flynn’s cock and squeezing it hard. A decent size for an eighteen-year-old hunk, it fit well in his hand.

Moaning out, Flynn pushed his hips forward. Sliding into Max’s warm, wet palm before their lips found each other once more with ferocity. The hunks made out with passion, swirling their tongues around. Meanwhile, Flynn grabbed the sides of Max’s briefs and with a quick tug, snapped them off. They fell away from Max’s body, releasing his massive dick. It came down like a meaty hammer on Flynn’s waist.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Flynn moaned. His fingers wrapped around Max’s massive cock; “God, you’re big…”

“Just wait until you feel it inside of you… it’s going to make you into the moaning mess you leave your mother, after screwing her deep.” Max chuckled, watching Flynn’s cheek turn a little red. He kissed each cheek somewhat tenderly before pulling Flynn down with him onto the floor. Lying down allowed him to watch Flynn turn and present that perky butt. It moved over Max before the sight was blocked by a cock swinging over him. “Uh, just to let you know… I haven’t sucked a dude off in years.”

“Lucky you, I sucked Logan this morning for a fucking lift!” Flynn said with a chuckle. He pumped the length of Max’s cock, letting it sit inches from his parted lips. His warm breath cascaded down its throbbing length, making the cock more needy.

“Well if you ever need a lift, I can be on call for a payment like that.” Max smirked, despite having no clue on the younger boy’s ability.

“Uh-huh,” Flynn slipped a hand down to the base. Holding it steady as his lips engulfed Max’s tip. The wet folds wrapped around its monstrous tip and began to softly bob, while his tongue lazily swiped across the smooth flesh. Collecting the musky taste, getting to know the man’s cock. Flynn traced around the ridge, then down over the slit. Making it tremble in his lips. “Mmmm…”

As Flynn worked his cock, Max internally grinned about his decision to let the boy come in despite the restaurant being closed. This was definitely worth the interruption to his deep-clean. His hands massaged Flynn’s perky ass and body tensed up, feeling the boy’s lips cradling his cock. Nursing it with a light suckle. He was teasing, doing a damn good job of it. Max pushed his hips upwards, but Flynn pulled off with a pop and pumped until Max lowered down. Then he swallowed the tip and another few inches, sucking up and down while rubbing his cock against Max’s cheek.

“Mmm…” Max moaned from the rubbing. The man turning his head to capture the mushroom head of Flynn’s cock in his mouth and began to tease the slightly darker pink head.

Flynn pushed his hips down slowly, easing into Max’s mouth. Only a few inches, letting the man bob on that for a while as he hungrily teased the bigger cock. His trained tongue traced the sides while feasting on it, following the curves up till meeting Max’s throbbing tip. Flynn could taste the precum dripping down his tongue while he slobbered on the massive girth, too. Swallowing the sweetness with a husky moan that vibrated the cock. His lips moved swiftly up and down its length, pleasuring every inch inside. The pair of buff young men slowly got into a rhythm, moving back and forth between teasing the mushroom head and bobbing away on the lengthy shaft invading their mouth. Flynn found himself bucking a little, with Max showing that despite it being a few years that he hadn’t lost any skill.

“Ungh, you know how to suck a cock!” Max ended up grunting when the two pulled off, heavily throbbing. Much longer and they’d have both shot down their throats. Each of them traced fingers along the other’s cock. “Bet I can deepthroat this puppy…”

“Do it…” Flynn purred, pumping Max’s cock lightly and loving how it reacted to his touch.

Max grabbed Flynn’s hips then pulled himself up. But only managed about halfway before he was gagging on Flynn’s dick. Not to be deterred, Max forced himself to keep sucking the hunk’s dick. Moving up and down furiously. Wondering as he worked on taking the length, if he should offer the younger boy a job.

However, Flynn had much more practise on both sides of this. He very slowly lowered on Max’s dick, allowing the full meaty girth to slide right down his throat, then tightened it up on his cock. A warm, wet trap wrapped on a huge prick. At the same time he lowered down to force his dick right down Max’s throat, making the ex-wizard grunt and gag, forcing him to swallow his dick. Something that it seemed the older boy had no issue with.

With both able to deepthroat, the sixty-nine became much faster. Taking full strides up and down each other’s cocks, pulling back to the tip then pushing down until their nose was nestled in the others’ hairy, sweaty balls. Smelling the musk and lust from their body. 

Flynn moaned heavily around Max. He smelled just like Logan after an intense workout, in need of a good tongue bath. Unlike Jeremy, who smelled amazing but too heavily of smoke. Then there was the taste of his mother and sister, which was something completely different. Tasty but different.

“Mmph… ungh, ghk!” He gagged around it purposefully, letting the sound spur Max on to fuck his face. Seven and a half massive inches choking him.

He was definitely suggesting this place and it’s ‘service’ to Logan.

“Thaaaaaaat’s it, slut… choke on your new daddy’s cock,” Max effortlessly wrapped a leg behind Flynn’s neck and pinned him down. Flynn let out a real gag, surprised by being held down on a cock like that. He moaned, too, enjoying the bout of roughness.

Flynn smirked at Max’s moan, knowing that while Max was large, he had nothing on his step-father’s cock or even his father, who like his young son had a fairly lengthy cock. However, the teen worked his magic. Sucking away in his new pinned position. 

Max threw his head back with a cocky grin, flashing teeth. Loving the way Flynn sucked on his dick, even with all of it down his throat and no way to move. Trapped on a big cock that throbbed against his inner walls, drooling with enough precum to drown him. Unaware that Max was about to flood his mouth with more than just pre.

“Here… it comes!” Slamming down Flynn’s throat with a gruff force, Max throbbed hard. Unleashing the first wave of hot cum for the boy to swallow. With the cock buried down his throat, Flynn had no choice but to swallow it. To gulp down every hot, sticky rope of cum being fired down his throat. Unloading in him with a roar or passion. “FUUUCK YES! Swallow that cum, Flynn!”

Flynn wasn’t really given an option against it, with Max’s cock rammed into his mouth and his body pinned from moving. Not that he planned on giving up the load of the older man. Especially as the thick white cum shot deep inside of him. When he felt it stop throbbing out more of the godly ichor, Flynn gulped it down. Feeling the warmth pass down into his stomach, a delicious snack that never met his tongue. Not until the cock withdrew, wiping the last drools of cum on his tongue.

“Oh, shit… that was, uh,” Flynn looked for the right word, not wanting to sound too slutty.

“Fucking hot?” Max teased, leaning forward and licking a strand of his cum that had leaked out of Flynn’s mouth and down his chin.

“Yeah…” Flynn swiped a finger over the saliva, sitting back to watch Max swallow his own cream.

Max smirked at Flynn watching him. Thinking that it was from the shock of someone tasting their own cum, Max questioned: “Never tasted your own? Thought you would have by now even if it was just eating it out of your mommy…”

“I’ve tasted it plenty, dude… Just thought you were more toppish. Or, you know, were going to give that to me,” Wrapping a hand on his cock, Flynn gave it a few pumps. Milking out a drop of precum, which he scooped onto his thumb. He brought the sweetness to his lips, then sucked it off. “Mmm, see?”

Max simply responded by bringing Flynn into another deep kiss. Both planning on their fun continuing.


End file.
